History
by James8
Summary: Read the inclosed stuff
1. Default Chapter

The Lord of the Rings   
  
Title History   
  
Author James(jamesofme@yahoo.com)   
  
Rating PG   
  
Summary Had a thought and decided it would give an interesting twist to the movies and books. Kind of a, "What if ......???", type of story.   
  
Disclaimer I do not own the characters created by JRR Tolkien nor do I own the actors, they belong unto themselves. As far as I know none of these events have happened.   
  
Author Notes Thanx to Satu for putting up with me for the last month or so.   
  
Where to find it: http://www.freewebs.com/salysha/ under James' Fiction  
  
Come on peoples I know you want to read this. I promise it's good or at least I have been told so. The main stars are Legolas Greenleaf, Viggo Mortensen, Orlando Bloom, and Christopher Tolkien. Lots of angst. Come on please read. Please please please.  
  
While your reading this take time to read Satu's stories. She's got a wicked sense of humor. And bless her for putting up with me. Love ya Satu. 


	2. Memories

**AN:** This is a little piece set in my story History. The scene is set between Chapters Echos and Partings. If you haven't read this story well then you won't quite get this. This is not in the Original story but more of a piece that was cut out. I am posting it now as this story has been nominated on the Crossover Awards page. (Thank you to whoever nominated it!) It has been nominated for the following catagories:   
  
Lord of the Rings Fiction Crossover  
  
Best Drama  
  
Best Overall Story  
  
Best Novel  
  
Actor Based Fiction Crossover  
  
Best Drama  
  
Best Novel   
  
Please vote and I'm not just meaning me, there are other wonderful authors there who deserve credit too. Or if you can think of someone to nominate please do so. Keep it going. The site is: http: www. geocities .com/crossoverawards/ (Take out the spaces)

Good luck to everybody and I hope you enjoy this short piece.  
  
Before I forget 'Dollmir,' Legolas' pet name for Arwen, means Dark Beauty   
  
** Memories**  
  
Legolas had lied when he told Chris he didn't receive the images of the past. He did receive them and they were painful. He couldn't touch or look at anything without remembering something. It was the reason he did not stay in Rivendell though it was home to him.   
  
Making sure Chris was settled Legolas slowly walked down the hall. He stopped in front of a set of doors. They were no different nor more ornate than any of the other doors. Legolas could have been blindfolded and still found these doors by heart. He could have found any room in the house.  
  
He shut his eyes fighting back tears that threatened to fall. Once he felt he had more control, he silently entered the room. It was like the owner had never left. The closet door was slightly ajar and the bedclothes thrown back. Several items were resting on the vanity as if waiting for their owner to come pick them up. A smile graced his face as in his mind's eye he could see Aragorn wrestling to put on a set of dress robes.  
  
_"Oh for the love of the Valar!" Aragorn cursed. "Legolas give me a hand will you?"  
  
"Having difficulties?"  
  
"I can't get this-ugh-stupid thing to-" the rest was lost as Aragorn swore heavily in dwarvish.  
  
Legolas shook his head as he moved over to his friend and helped him with the offending garment. "I don't know why Lord Elrond even bothers making formal clothes for you. Would you stop, you're going to rip it!"  
  
"Good riddance then!"  
_  
Legolas opened his eyes seeing the bare room again.   
  
_Hearing swift, light footsteps Legolas turned in time to see a form race past the door. Legolas rushed out of the room in time to see someone turning down the staircase in a flurry of skirts. Heart pounding he raced after them. Stopping in the courtyard Legolas could see a woman standing there, her hair as dark as the night.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The woman turned and Legolas' breath caught in his throat. Arwen stood before him. She was as beautiful as he remembered.  
  
"Dollmir?" He gasped using his pet name for her.  
  
Arwen broke into a smile, her face lighting up as her eyes fell upon him. "Las! It's good to have you home!"  
  
She rushed past him. Legolas turned to see a mirror image of himself embrace the elf woman warmly.   
_  
Legolas turned from the reflection his eyes closing. 


End file.
